callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Port Armor/Transcript
Cutscene 1 - Civilian Terminal Reyes and the others are aboard vehicles and about to jump onto the moon A video showing a map of the moon appears while Omar is reading the plan Omar: '''Earth's Lunar Gateway Port is currently under siege. To defend it, the Retribution will insert two teams, Alpha's and Bravo's, 1's and 2's. Our primary objective is to retake that port. Oorah?! '''Group: '''OORAH!! '''Gameplay - Civillian Terminal Omar: 'Mask on! ''Everyone puts on their masks 'Reyes: 'Tigris Actual, how copy? Ferran appears in the top right corner of the HUD 'Ferran: '''Solid. You set? '''Reyes: '''Affirmative. 'Gator: 'Taking heavy fire sir! We need to insert now! '''Reyes: '''Open the well deck! 'Salter: 'Heads up - we're hot! '''Reyes: '''Good to go, Gator. Cut the cord. '''Omar: '''Roll 'em out! ''The vehicles drive off from the Retribution and land on the moon, Alpha 2's vehicle gets destroyed 'Salter: '''Alpha 2's down! 'Brooks: 'Bravo's in. '''Salter: '''Alpha 1 is in. '''Reyes: '''Gator, get outta here! '''Gator: '''Moving to holding pattern. ''Ethan points towards the terminal 'Ethan: '''Terminal is due north, Staff Sergeant. '''Omar: '''I don't need coordinates from you, Ethan. '''Salter: '''Contact! ''A SDF FKV is approaching 'Omar: '''Right side! '''Reyes: '''I got him! '''Omar: '''Take 'em down! ''An SDF trooper appears from the FKV and Reyes takes him out 'Omar: '''Bravos, break right! '''Brooks: '''Copy. Good hunting, Alpha. '''Omar: '''Alpha's going in the hard way! Hang on! '''Reyes: '''Brace! ''Alpha drives towards to station and crashes into the window, the window begins to depressurize and the shutters automatically go up 'Reyes: '''Ethan, you good? '''Ethan: '''Stellar, sir. ''Omar is seen exiting the crashed vehicle 'Ethan: '''Effective driving Sergeant. '''Omar: '''Stay outta my way Ethan. Let's get in gear and take this terminal. Push SetDef back up the asshole it came from. '''Salter: '''Section's cordoned off. '''Ethan: '''Emergency airlock's open. '''Omar: '''That's our access point. Let's stack in. ''Reyes and the others enter the airlock 'Salter: '''Here comes gravity. '''Omar: '''Masks up. ''Reyes either kicks or slowly open's the airlock revealing dead civilians 'Salter: '''Move out. '''Baker: '''Oh no... '''Salter: '''Firing squad. '''Ethan: '''Shot in the back. '''Omar: '''Not shot, executed. SetDef don't take prisoners. 'Goodwin: 'Down here's blocked. No way through. '''Salter: '''Let's try the second floor. ''If you shoot the glass 'Omar: '''Stay clear of the glass! Shutters closing! '''Salter: '''Windows broken! Shutters closed! '''Omar: '''Lead the way, Lieutenant! '''Salter: '''We can run this wall to get across! ''Reyes and the others wall run across a wall 'Coast Guard RT0: '''All call signs, this is Coast Guard 1! '''Omar: '''What's your location Coast Guard 1? '''Coast Guard RT0: '''We are pinned down! End of the terminal, concourse D! '''Reyes: '''Let's get to 'em. ''SetDef forces are executing civilians '''Ethan: '''Down below. '''SDF Soldier: Make sure they are all dead. 'Civillian: '''No! No!!! '''Salter: '''They're shooting civilians! '''Reyes: '''Ground floor! '''Omar: '''We clear through the terminal and take back the cargo port. ''After clearing some enemies 'Omar: '''Don't let up! ''Reyes and the others make there way through the station 'Omar: '''Keep pushing them back! We're clearing 'em out! ''A hunter appears from the ceiling 'Ethan: '''Hunters in the AO! '''Reyes: '''Get cover! ''After killing the hunter 'Salter: '''It's going down! '''Omar: '''It's down! ''The personal shield appears on the floor and Reyes and the group equipped it 'Ethan: '''Captain Reyes, the Hunter shields are outstanding. Commandeer one. '''Reyes: '''How do these spec Ethan? '''Ethan: '''High velocity center fire resistant with a vision mode. '''Omar: '''Keep clearing the concourse - we need to fight our way to allied forces. '''Salter: '''Bad ass armor. '''Omar: '''Marines make due. We need good men, not machines captain. Let's get the Guard out from under the boot. SCARS, take point. '''Salter: '''Door's up ahead. I'll help you with it. Concourse C. Coast Guard's not far. '''Omar: '''Alpha to Coast Guard 1, we are inbound your way. ''Reyes and Salter lift up the door 'Salter: '''Contact front! Shields! '''Reyes: '''Hold your line! '''Omar: '''Neutralize and advance. All stations, Alpha's team's moving up. '''Ethan: '''Friendlies at 9 o'clock. ''After taking out all the enemies and the Hunter 'Coast Guard: '''Shit. Thanks. '''MDF Soldier: '''Our people are just behind here. '''Guard Trooper: '''We've got a team pinned down in the hangar with your marines. '''Reyes: '''Terminal secure behind us. Get the wounded to safety. '''Coast Guard: '''Over here! We have incoming enemies! '''Omar: '''Advance! '''Reyes: '''Let's move! '''Coast Guard: '''SetDef! Twelve o'clock! '''Omar: '''Get guns on them! We're pushing through! Keep after them! '''Ethan: '''The cargo port is critical to Earth's survival. '''Salter: '''Look out - Skelter! ''A Skelter appears and shoots out the window depressurizing it 'Salter: '''Decompression! '''Reyes: '''Breathers down! ''Salter is seen holing a piece of metal, Reyes grabs Salters hand 'Salter: '''Reyes, hang on! ''Ethan collides into the piece of metal and Salter and Reyes fall to the ground 'Salter: '''Reyes! ''Reyes collides into a crate causing his mask to break causing a leak in his oxygen Ethan catches a forklift and picks up Reyes 'Salter: '''Your mask! You're leaking O2! ''Reyes and the others runs to a airlock 'Ethan: '''Hangar entry dead ahead, on me! '''Omar: '''Get in there! Go! '''Salter: '''Reyes, hustle, now! '''Omar: '''Let's get on that hatch, we'll have to force it! ''Reyes mask breaks even further 'Salter: '''Captain's mask is code 3. He needs air! ''Everyone except Reyes is seen attempting to open the hatch 'Ethan: '''Back pressure's too much! '''Omar: '''Captain Reyes, we need you! ''Reyes helps open the hatch 'Salter: '''Son of a bitch! C'mon! ''Everyone gets the hatch open, Reyes takes off his broken helmet 'Ethan: '''Everybody in one piece? '''Reyes: '''Good to go, Ethan, you? '''Ethan: '''Full steam sir. '''Omar: '''Earth's in trouble if we don't take back the cargo port. '''Ethan: '''Can two capital ships hold this airspace sir? '''Reyes: '''Negative. They need air support. '''Salter: '''One step at a time. Let's get the captain a weapon. Where do you keep your ordnance? '''MDF Soldier: '''Armory. Just up ahead. Follow me. '''Omar: '''All Bravo, Alpha's on the north side of the hangar. What's your status? 'Kashima: '''Moving your way, Actual. Rendezvous on your order. '''Omar: '''Copy, out.